


Beautiful

by LaughableLament



Series: Tumblr Tidbits [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Season/Series 03
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 08:06:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16850293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: They’re holed up in a mobile home outside Knoxville.





	Beautiful

They’re holed up in a mobile home outside Knoxville. Sam’s curled in a recliner with his laptop, middle of the night. Lost track of time searching for some loophole to get Dean out of his deal.

Bedroom door squeals, bathroom light spills gold out to the hallway. Flushing toilet, creaking floors. Dean stumbles to the fridge.

Eyes squint against the light. Hair sticks up six ways to Sunday and his stained gray sweatpants dangle off his hips. Black waistband peeks out and then some as he roots in the fridge for the o.j., which he drinks straight out of the carton.

Juice leaks from a stubbled corner. Dean swipes his mouth with the back of his hand and burps like a bull. Turns on a heel and shuffles back down the hall, hand down his pants, scratching a butt cheek.

Sam stares. Forgets to breathe until dark spots crowd his peripheral. Folds his computer and the footrest shut, and follows.


End file.
